


What Happens When The Mind Breaks The Wrong Way

by Heliosthetroll



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliosthetroll/pseuds/Heliosthetroll
Summary: Gamzee goes sober with a twist





	What Happens When The Mind Breaks The Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a friend of mine on the Homestuck Amino!

Gamzee stalked the halls of the meteor, his scaleras red. And yet he walked calmly, his smile less goofy than usual but still there. Instead, it almost held a sense of calm understanding, as if he’d just discovered the meaning of life and was happy with the answer he’d found. His shoulders didn’t hunch nearly as much, his body held up mostly straight with just a slight relaxed lean to it. In one hand he held a club and he twirled it around as he walked, doing tricks with it almost absentmindedly. He had always been a calm guy thanks to the sopor he consumed but this was a different kind of calm. This calm was sinister and creepy. 

Eventually, he came to one of the larger rooms and climbed up on top of one of the test tubes containing giant horse mutations. He sat up there watching the ground below, waiting. Not even a couple minutes after he settled in Equius came cautiously into the room. He didn’t notice Gamzee at first but that changed very quickly. He dropped down in front of him with a honk, still twirling his club. When he spoke his voice no longer contained the steady up and down that it used to hold and there was no lazy drawl either. Instead, his deep gravelly voice sounded smooth and clear. “Hey, motherfucker. I’ve been up and hearing that you’ve been getting up to some not so miraculous things.” Equius had fear clear on his face along with a bit of confusion. He’d expected Gamzee to be much more violent than this. He was a purple blood, a caste known for violence, and a Rage player no less. Maybe it was because he was a Bard? Equius wasn’t quite sure. “I apologize but I’m not sure what you are talking about.” Gamzee’s smile faltered, dropping a bit. “You haven’t been all up and subordinate like you should motherfucker.” Gamzee honks again and Equius notices that the honks are less nasally now though it’s a very subtle change he’s only able to notice because of his proximity to Gamzee. Equius gulps, fully expecting to have to attempt to fight the highblood any second now. 

Gamzee takes a step closer to the other and Equius stays still, not wanting to anger the highblood any further if he could help it and also feeling the power and respect to his status that Equius had always believed Gamzee should have. Gamzee’s eyes move over as the vent on a nearby wall pops open and a hissing Nepeta pops out, claws drawn and ready to defend her moirail’s life. “Nepeta I thought I told you to stay put where you were safe!” Equius calls to the olive blood. “I wasn’t just about to let mew get hurt!” She calls back before hissing again at Gamzee who is frowning a bit now, his eyes watching Nepeta closely. Then he seems to think of something and his lazy but creepy smile returns. “I got a wonderful motherfucking idea what to do with you two disobedient heretics.” Gamzee throws his club up and catches it so that it’s raised above his head. Equius flinches, expecting to be hit, and Nepeta gets down on all fours in order to pounce on Gamzee if he tries to attack her moirail but he never does. Instead, he just lowers down the club again and turns to start walking. 

The moirails glance at each other but Equius quickly follows after Gamzee obediently. It takes another second for Nepeta to follow but when Equius glances back at her nervously again she jogs to catch up to him, standing side by side with Equius as he follows Gamzee out of the room and towards the way to the surface of their meteor prison.

They all reach the surface and see Vriska and Eridan there. It becomes a three-way stare off as to who will make the first move between Gamzee, Vriska, and Eridan with Equius and Nepeta standing behind Gamzee and two other trolls that have gone mostly unnoticed on the sidelines, Karkat and Sollux. Gamzee is still smiling calmly until Kanaya comes bursting up out of nowhere. She punches Vriska enough to send her flying, kicks Gamzee in the crotch, and then slices Eridan clean in half with her chainsaw after snapping his wand in half. Gamzee stands again as Equius and Nepeta watch him fearfully, thinking he’s going to kill Kanaya for what she just did or that he would be killed by Kanaya when he tried to kill her. Karkat is just too shocked to do anything and Sollux is blind and unable to tell what’s going on. Gamzee certainly looks angry enough to kill Kanaya but he growls at her and tosses his club between his hands as he slowly approaches her while her back is turned for just a bit too long and Karkat moves to him and begins to shoosh pap him like crazy. 

Nepeta and Equius watch in awe as the red slowly drains from Gamzee’s eyes and his body relaxes though only a little more than it had been when he’d first been stalking the halls. His club falls to his side and he turns to Karkat calmly with his smile returned, just slightly less creepy than before though still very much unnatural and not his old smile. “Thanks, Karbro. I all up and got a little motherfucking carried away there.” It was impossible to tell whether or not his words were sincere but Karkat took them as sincere. “Yeah, you fucking did nookwhiffer. At least you didn’t kill anyone…” He glances over at Vriska who is staring at Kanaya from where she sits on the ground, having been knocked over by Kanaya’s punch and at the two halves of Eridan’s dead body. Gamzee chuckles. “Thanks to your little miracle of a shoosh pap motherfucker.” Karkat turns back to glare at Gamzee but it’s clear he suspects nothing more of the rage infused troll. 

Equius and Nepeta give each other nervous glances but at this point, they just have to hope for the best and do whatever Gamzee requests of them in order to protect each other from his wrath. 

That and pray this wasn’t the alpha timeline and that things were supposed to go much better.


End file.
